sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Gren Delede/8ABY-15ABY
Life After the Empire Left with only his custom-fitted boots, and a flight-suit that was also fit to his body to remember his service to the Empire, Gren Delede fled the Core, and made for the Outer Rim. Delede fell into a stupor of drink, women, and barfights, working as a mercenary pilot, when he could find an employer with a starfighter to lend, before ending up on a trading outpost, tending bar at a place called Hopkin's Hole. During his time as a bartender and a merc, Gren met the young Tak Dagon, a hot-shot starship pilot. The washed up Imperial ace, and Tak had a number of adventures on the Rim, as they were often sought by intrepid crooks looking to score big, and in need of fancy flying. He spent a number of years as a bartender on the Rim, still doing the occasional merc work, and missing out on the massacare at Endor. It was an entirely unremarkable existance until he was approached from representatives of the Brotherhood of Zhao, looking to hire him as a starfighter pilot. This is were his current life begins, as he was inserted with Corporate Sector Security, where he has quickly proven himself a skilled, if corrupt Espo, and asset to the Brotherhood of Zhao, where he was quickly promoted to Soldier. The Corrupt Corporate Cop Gren's name has become a frequent utterance on the Corporate Sector's news waves, as he frequently finds himself at the heart of large stories, often playing a part as the heroic Espo. Some of his larger escapades involve solving a murder that took place aboard a corporate cruise and fighting in a losing effort to stop a heist at the Zoiby Auction House on Etti IV. Most recently, after a brutal personal first encounter alongside Espo Sergeant Jim T. Case and his frequent companion, and suspected lover, Colonel Twila Virda of CorSec, he has announced a campaign to use Litigator and its task force to rid the fringes of CSA space of a nasty pirate menace. After a flurry of activity, during which Gren worked as an envoy to Axel Vichten and led a campaign to seize pirate assets within the CSA for the use of Maffi, Delede was given quite the surprise and promoted as high as a non-Twi'lek can go within the family. He was named a Lieutenant and became a 'made' member of the Brotherhood. Captain Delede's campaign against the pirates of the Corporate Sector had been making steady progress, but things had not faired so well for the man himself. After personally doing a fly-by on a suspected pirate base, Gren found a fleet of old freighters and container ships packed to the scuppers with explosives and warheads, but uncrewed. Attempting to investigate on the ground, he was captured and tortured, only to be rescued through the intervention of a joint force of Espos and CorSec officers under the command of Colonel Virda and Lieutenant Traa. His astromech SH0RTY also played a key role, shutting down the remote transmissions controlling the pirate's bomb fleet so that the Litigator could jump in and provide much needed support. In a cruel twist of fate, the pirate leader escaped...after cutting out Gren's eye. He is now trying to learn to fly and fight again, while awaiting a suitable cybernetic replacement. Also, the man's service to Maffi has finally begun to cost him. After making a secret deal to end the criminal activities of the Family within the Empire, made with Darth Malign, he was forced to report to Tyy'sun. As punishment for speaking for the Ruling Council, Gren's left pinky was cut off by the Bith Pledge, Scrat. But, the agreement was upheld, and his position as a Lieutenant was not removed. The pirate menace that Gren set out to hunt was destroyed in mid-15 ABY, after an ambush on the Emendation. The leader of the pirate group, known as the White Death, expended the remainder of his resources in an attempt to destroy the Espo captain that was so intent on bringing him down. A daring plan ended in a bloody fight aboard the vessel, leaving a number Espos wounded or dead and all of the pirates vanquished. Delede credited his victory to a number of sentients, including Sergeant Jim T. Case, Dr. Xar'on Tanner and the mysterious droid, brought along for unknown reasons, AD-01. For his actions in the campaign, he had been promoted to Colonel and given command of a larger task force,which was still attached to the [[CSAV Litigator|CSAV Litigator]]. An Internal Struggle A quiet period in Gren Delede's life began after his promotion to Colonel, with the occasional skirmish, or criminal action. The highlight of this period was his courtship of Twila Virda, who had left the Empire, and joined the crew of the [[CSAV Litigator|CSAV Litigator]]. He continued to work on improving the skills of the soldiers and naval personnel under his command, while managing his personal life. During this time, Gren also took a step back from his duties as a Lieutenant in the Brotherhood of Zhao. He took part in a raid for information on the military garrison of Ord Mantell, though the man who he was... evaluating, Antoine Dareus, was only an ally for that particular day, as he silently turned coat, and entered service to the Sith Malign. Despite his own murder of a New Republic Naval Officer, his part in the mission remained unknown. This murder led to a sense of guilt, an emotion that he was very unused to. These feelings only increased, when word of the Blockade of Nar Shaddaa began to spread. He was contacted by two of his subordinates, Violet Allure and Dr. Xar'on Tanner, as they were both trapped. There was also a large contingent of CSA civilians trapped on the Smuggler's Moon. This prompted his taking command of the [[CSAV Authority|CSAV Authority]], and Twila Virda being assigned as temporary CO of [[CSAV Emendation|CSAV Emendation]]. This small task force was dispatched to the Y'toub system with orders to investigate, and assist in extraction, if possible. An interesting opportunity presented itself, after he invited Luke Skywalker to a secret meeting aboard the ''Authority''. A temporary alliance was developed that led to their engagement in the Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa. But, this battle was not the major event in Gren's life during this deployment, as on the eve of battle, he was wed in a private ceremony on the bridge of the ''Emendation'' to the love of his life, Twila Virda. In comparison the battle over the Smuggler's Moon was anti-climactic, despite the critical part that they played in knocking down the interdiction field Category:Character subpages